


“Do you mean that?”

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Goodbyes, Last Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's time to say goodbye.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	“Do you mean that?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fwooshy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwooshy/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful Fwooshy, who wanted prompt #33 ' _“Please don’t do this.”_ ' from the [Quote Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/638495207244136448/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Draco is still in bed, dreamily staring at Harry who is getting dressed. He’s smoking a cigarette, having vowed to give up the habit dozens of times, like so many other things he knows aren’t good for him. But he has never been good at giving up. At moving on.

“I know I should have said something before, but…,” Harry begins, breaking the silence in which Draco could still convince himself that this was happiness. That this feeling was going to last forever.

But he already knows the words that are coming. He knew it the second Harry had stepped into the hotel room that night, a guilty look on his face. He had tasted it in his kisses, which had been distant, absent-minded.

“Ginny is pregnant.”

“Congratulations,” Draco says, but he can hear how cold his voice sounds. He keeps his eyes on the cigarette, as he stubs it out, not able to face Harry right now. Afraid that if he were to look at him, that he would tell him exactly what these words mean to him. How much they hurt.

“So this… I can’t keep doing this,” Harry sighs, still standing by the desk, his shirt left unbuttoned. “I can’t see you anymore.”

“We knew it had to end eventually, didn’t we?”

“Yes, we did,” Harry agrees, and for a moment, Draco swears he can see his lip quivering. His eyes getting teared up. “I am sorry.”

“Why? This doesn’t mean anything. It’s just…”

“Please, don’t do this,” Harry cuts him off, a hurt look on his face. “Don’t make this out to be nothing but sex. You know I care about you.”

“Not enough,” Draco blurts out, feeling guilty right away. “I’m sorry.”

Harry sits down with him on the bed, and he ever so carefully reaches out to take his hand, uncertain whether it will hurt Draco hurt even more and make him snap. Or if it will give him even the smallest amount of comfort.

“I wish this wouldn’t have to end,” he admits, Draco still trying his best to hide just how much he is hurting. How it feels like the world is being pulled out from underneath his feet. “Say something, please.”

“I’ll miss this,” Draco finally says, the smallest of smiles forming on Harry’s face. “But I’m happy for you.”

“Do you mean that?”

“I do.” Draco nods, as he looks down at their hands, realising that this is the last time he will ever get to hold his hand. “You should go.”

Harry hesitates, not ready to leave this behind just yet. But he knows that putting it off longer won’t make it hurt any less. So he gives Draco a final kiss, before picking up his things and leaving the room. Not looking back.

Leaving Draco sitting on the bed, not sure where to go from here.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
